<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye of the Beholder by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765182">Eye of the Beholder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon just wouldn't look at him when they had sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eye of the Beholder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trash i didnt want to post to my main account lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon wouldn't look at him when they had sex. Even after they had sex Simon wouldn't look at him for a good amount of time, and when he topped, he would always go for positions that would make eye contact near impossible.</p><p>Jack had asked multiple times what his type was and Simon always responded with "it doesn't matter, whatever you're comfortable with", so he started experimenting. Blonde, dark, white, mocha, asian, women, male, muscular, tall, skinny, lanky, nothing seemed to get Simon to look at him when they were having sex.</p><p>
  <em>C'mon Si, give me something here. It's a chore switching bodies all the time.</em>
</p><p>Right now he was in the body of a blonde stereotypically attractive 20 year old with a fair amount of lean muscles (he looked a lot like Simon actually; he'd love to see some Simon on Simon action). It took a lot of risks to get this body if he did say so himself, but it was worth it for their anniversary, so Si better be pretty fucking entranced by this!</p><p>They head to Bright's office after work (Simon had a no fucking policy in his office) and Jack immediately pushed him against the wall after shutting the door. Simon moaned against him and starts pawing at his clothes, trying to get them off of his shoulders.</p><p>Everything was going so well, until they got their clothes off. Then Simon stopped looking at him, either sticking his head into his shoulder blades or staring at something else. Bright suddenly felt disgusting, like no matter who he was Simon would always think of him as ugly.</p><p>It was really starting to piss him off.</p><p>"Yo Si, can you look at me when we're doing this?"</p><p>"W-What? Why?"</p><p>"Cuz we're fucking?"</p><p>Simon dug his head into his shoulder blade, grip around his body becoming tighter. "No."</p><p>Jack was done with this shit. He threw Simon off of him and went to go pick up his clothes, muttering curses under his breath.</p><p>Simon looked very confused and hurt, and Jack momentarily felt bad before he remembered all that he had to do to set up tonight.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I'm done. Suddenly don't want sex anymore." Jack started pulling up his pants.</p><p>Simon frowned and pulled on his arm. "What'd I do?"</p><p>"I just said that I don't want it anymore. Deaf now, Glassy?" He usually said it in a joking manner to get on Simon's nerves, but now it had a cutting manner to it.</p><p>"I know something's wrong Jack. What's wrong? Is it because I won't look at you?"</p><p>Jack pulled on his shirt and looked Simon dead in the eyes. "I asked you multiple times what your type was and you always gave me that therapist bullshit about using whatever body I wanted. I still have no idea what you want and I went through several bodies and you just wouldn't look at me. I went through so much trouble to get this nice body for you and you still wouldn't look at me. I'm starting to think at this point you just don't like me."</p><p>With that, Jack began walking off.</p><p>Until Simon pulled on his shirt.</p><p>Jack tried to tug his shirt out of his grasp. "Let go, Si."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You coercing me, dear doctor?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Can you pwetty pwetty pwease wet go Si?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Jack sighed. "I'm not breaking up with you Si, I just need a break." He tugged again. Simon refused to budge.</p><p>"I... realized I haven't explained myself. I didn't know you were going through this much trouble for my sake. That makes me very happy."</p><p>Jack looked at him and Simon instantly reverted his gaze.</p><p>"Jack, you're... amazing. I know you don't think you are, but I think you're incredible. You're a legend around here, and I truly accept whatever body you choose to have. But every time you look at me with that dumb smirk you remind me that compared to you, I'm nothing. People line up to have sex with you even if they hate you. You even have a list of all the people on the site you haven't fucked yet and it’s two thirds of the way to being completed. And you're always so beautiful and cool, and you can always change into something even more physically encapsulating. I just feel like when we're here I don't deserve your attention."</p><p>Jack looked down at Simon for a few seconds, letting the words hit him like a tsunami. Simon slowly looked up at him and blushed, realizing he was still naked.</p><p>Jack used two hands to clasp Simon's hand. "I'm going to lavish you today and you're going to look at me every second I am, understood?"</p><p>Simon quickly nodded and Jack kissed his hand while maintaining eye contact, trying to gauge his reaction. Simon was already completely flushed red and it was clear he wanted to avert his gaze out of embarrassment.</p><p>But he looked at him the entire night through it all, and Bright thinks that yes, all his hard work was more than worth it, and no, no one else can even begin to compare.<br/><br/>The next morning, Bright almost burned down his office by using his list as timber to cook eggs, but the amused glance Simon gave him was totally worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>